Obsesión
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Yuriy está curioso sobre cierto documento que halló en la computadora de Kai. ¿Qué contiene el documento? ¿Será importante? - Yaoi suave. Yuriy & Kai


**Especificaciones:** Primero que nada cabe mencionar que los personajes utilizados aquí no son de mi propiedad ni intento lucrar con ellos, sólo es un escrito por y para fans como entretenimiento.

**Advertencia:** Yaoi. Yuriy & Kai

.. ..  
«Οbsεsióи»  
.. ..

Teniendo la información que tenía ahora sobre la persona que siempre había estado con él en las buenas y malas, debería tomar cartas en el asunto ¿Cierto?

Resulta que un día, mientras usaba la computadora portátil de su amigo, encontró una carpeta con puras fotografías suyas, tampoco eran fotos que no supiera que había tomado, no es que insinuara que su amigo Kai se había vuelto un acosador profesional, pero le sorprendió algo el saber que tenía tantas fotos suyas que incluso hizo una carpeta especial con su nombre «Yuriy Ivanov»

Ese día había pasado por alto aquello y recordó que a Kai le gustaba mucho la fotografía y siendo él alguien tan fotogénico era normal. Porque aunque sonara _algo _modesto de su parte, cualquier fotógrafo que se dignara de ser bueno, lo admitiría también.

Dejó pasar el tiempo, Kai siempre andaba con su cámara para todos lados, era raro verle así para los que no conocían su afición, pero no para él quien ya estaba más que acostumbrado a ello.

Cuando el tiempo pasó, en cierta ocasión Kai le prestó su laptop para mandar un correo y un par de fotos sobre un evento que tuvieron a su amigo Bryan que estaba fuera de la ciudad por una temporada. Esa vez, encontró en la computadora un documento con su nombre, al cual por supuesto que intentó entrar pero tenía clave…

¡Por todos los dioses!

¿A qué clase de documentos les puedes poner clave de acceso?

Sólo a los que son importantes ya sea por que contenga alguna información de tu trabajo o algo que sea personal y que te avergüence.

¿Qué rayos contenía ese documento?

No sabía, no tenía acceso y no era un hacker para descifrar la clave, intentó con varias que imaginó serían la correcta pero nada, no podía abrirlo, y la curiosidad crecía a niveles inimaginables, y decirle a Kai que había encontrado ese documento, que había tratado de abrirlo y que la curiosidad le carcomía era demasiado.

Seguramente Kai se pondría como un loco por haber estado husmeando en su portátil, se enojaría, estaba seguro que sería capaz de dejarlo con la duda nomás por el simple placer de hacerlo al enterarse de lo que hizo.

¿De cualquier modo la duda existía, no?

El problema ahora era, ¿De qué modo actuar para enterarse sin ser descubierto por Kai?

— ◊ —

Todo parecía ir normal, después de aquello que aún torturaba la loca mente del pelirrojo, había decidido que no podía hacer nada sin descubrirse, después pensó en la posibilidad de copiar el archivo, conseguir a alguien que lo abriera, tal vez Bryan ya que regresara de su viaje, aunque descartó la idea ya que sería involucrar a una tercera persona que seguramente exigiría saber sobre el contenido, el cual no estaba seguro de qué fuera…

¿Y si eran datos personales suyos?

Tal vez Kai hubiera estado recolectando datos vergonzosos sobre él a lo largo de los años que tenían de conocerse y por eso el documento tenía clave.

Otra posibilidad era que Kai se hubiera vuelto un psicópata que lo estuviera acosando cuando no se daba cuenta y recolectara información para secuestrarle. _Si, está bien, esa opción aparte de desquiciada y sacada de una mala novela de misterio, era completamente descartable ya que si su amigo quisiera algo con él, ya se lo hubiera dicho, además que Kai conocía su itinerario, sus costumbres, donde vivía, todo, era quizás la persona que más le conocía después de él mismo. _

Las cosas quizás se complicaron un poco cuando Yuriy decidió que averiguaría a su modo. ¡Vaya modo!

Comenzó a acosar a Kai de manera _discreta _recolectando cualquier clase de papel que hiciera una bola y arrojara a la basura, pues nunca se sabe qué clase de información puedes hallar en estos, pero nunca fue de utilidad. Siguió por entrar a su habitación cuando no estaba –y como los sirvientes de su casa le conocían perfectamente, no le negaban la entrada- así que la situación era más sencilla, en algún lugar debía estar una pista para su clave…

Cuando estaba a solas daba vueltas y vueltas a la situación en busca de una respuesta a su eterna pregunta: ¿Qué diablos contenía ese documento?

La curiosidad estaba llegando a un límite poco saludable, no hacía más que pensar en eso todo el día, incluso soñaba en ocasiones que lograba abrir el documento y éste se hallaba en blanco. ¿Podía Kai ser tan cruel de jugarle una broma como esa? No, Kai no era del tipo bromista.

Cierto día Kai estaba entretenido tecleando con su portátil en las piernas mientras ignoraba todo a su alrededor, parecía realmente entretenido y eso llamó la atención de cierto pelirrojo curioso que merodeaba cerca de él. Con un paso lento y cauteloso se acercó por la espalda de Kai, tenía que ganar tiempo siendo silencioso para que el chico no alcanzara a cerrar lo que hacía antes de que él pudiera ver, aunque fuera unos renglones para darse una idea del contenido.

— Yuriy, ¿Han terminado tus clases? – preguntó mientras cerraba su computadora y se ponía de pie para encarar al chico que silencioso se acercaba a él.

— ¡Qué difícil es tomarte por sorpresa! – bufó riendo para dar la impresión de que sólo se había acercado tan sigilosamente para asustarle en forma de broma. – A veces das la impresión de tener ojos en la espalda. – se quejó esta vez mientras caminaban muy de cerca.

— Si lo piensas un poco, pude haber visto tu reflejo en la pantalla de la portátil. – mencionó Kai dando por zanjado el tema.

Si, sonaba muy lógico. Pero… ¿Era eso o estaba alerta debido a lo que escribía?

¡Demonios! Comenzaba a sentirse paranoico.

Tenían alrededor de diez años conociéndose, habían ido a la misma escuela por ese periodo, la única diferencia ahora radicaba en la carrera que había escogido cada quien.

— Kai. – llamó el pelirrojo sentándose junto a este mientras veían una película en la habitación de Kai. ¿Quién iría al cine teniendo una pantalla y un sonido como el que tenían en esa casa?

— Dime Yuriy… - habló mirando aún la pantalla fijamente y llevando un puño de palomitas a su boca.

— ¿Has estado enamorado?

— Claro. Creí que eso ya lo sabías. – dijo sin dar la mayor importancia a la pregunta.

— Si, tienes razón, aunque yo no consideraría amor a un romance sin chiste que tuviste en secundaria con un extranjero.

— Tal vez tengas razón. ¿Por qué la pregunta, crees estarlo?

— No, bueno… no, es curiosidad, sabes que soy un poco curioso… - dijo mirando atento las expresiones que el bicolor pudiera hacer.

— _Poco_ se queda corto… - Kai parecía indiferente a la plática y seguía con su atención puesta totalmente en la película. Yuriy por su lado no sabía cómo abordar el tema o qué preguntarle para deducir una contraseña. Era un tonto plan… pero era lo único que tenía por el momento.

Pasaron más de dos meses y Yuriy no podía contener más la curiosidad, estaba prácticamente acosando a Kai día y noche, pasaban más tiempo juntos del que de por sí ya lo hacían y eso comenzó a sembrar una espinita en Yuriy…

Una espinita que sería más difícil de sacar, que la misma sed de curiosidad.

— No, esto no puede estarme pasando a mí, es una etapa, seguro lo es, no pasa nada Yura, ríete de ti mismo y las locuras que se te ocurren, vamos, ja-ja-ja tú puedes… - decía mientras caminaba con libros en mano fuera del campus, topándose con la persona que menos deseaba.

— ¿Vas a necesitar ayuda con la clase de logística?

— Desafortunadamente… pero, no podré ir a tu casa, veré cómo arreglármelas. – dijo rápido tratando de cortar la conversación, siguiendo su camino.

— Puedo ir a tu casa más tarde si quieres. – Claro, Kai tenía que arruinar su pretexto ofreciéndose a ir.

— No lo sé, no sé si vaya a estar en casa, yo… - Yuriy titubeó un poco sin saber que responder exactamente a eso, y el titubear dejó entrever que todo era mentira.

— Está bien, suerte con tu examen. – Kai retomó su camino alejándose a paso acelerado del pelirrojo.

— ¡Maldición! – murmuró Ivanov pateando una piedra que se encontró en su camino. – Todo esto tenía que pasarme a mí. –

Tras varios días en los que Yuriy permaneció alejado de Kai, el sentimiento de incomodidad por ambas partes se hacía más y más grande, Kai por su lado no entendía qué estaba sucediendo con su amigo pelirrojo, no sabía si se había enterado de algo que él… no, eso no podía ser, en cambio por el lado de Yuriy las cosas estaban tan confusas como lo estaban para el otro.

Tras un par de semanas de incómodos encuentros en la universidad donde estudiaban, de evasivas obvias y tontas excusas por parte de Yuriy, Kai decidió que no haría algo para presionar al pelirrojo, quizás se había enterado de lo que había escrito en aquel documento con clave que dejó en su computadora, después de todo varias eran las ocasiones en que el pelirrojo había tenido acceso completo a su portátil, así que la idea no era tan descabellada.

"Cuando tengas oportunidad, quiero verte" – Kai se asombró del mensaje de texto que había recibido de Yuriy, después de todo era él quien había estado evadiéndolo, parecía que al fin se había decidido a contarle, el por qué.

"Estaré todo el día en casa" – fue la contestación de Kai. Meditó un par de segundos su respuesta y después la envió. – Tonto Ivanov. – murmuró algo molesto para sí mismo, tratando de relajarse una vez más, tecleando en su portátil un documento que tenía mucho tiempo de haberlo comenzado, y ocasionalmente abría para continuar. – Hoy pienso acabar con todo esto. – se dijo tecleando rápido y fluído.

Tras un par de horas de espera por parte de Kai, finalmente llegó el pelirrojo, quien como siempre llegó haciendo bastante escándalo, parecía estar en su propia casa cada vez que llegaba, saludando a los empleados con tanta familiaridad como si ahí viviera, aunque a decir verdad, poco faltaba para que eso fuera verdad, ya que ambos ahí se la vivían cuando no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

— Kai, disculpa la demora, estuve pensando mucho lo que quiero decirte. – comenzó Yuriy de inmediato, apenas cerrando la puerta tras él. Se recargó en esta y sin más confesó. – Necesito saber lo que dice ese documento en tu portátil, me está matando desde hace meses… ¡Me voy a volver loco! – gritó agarrando su cabello y su rostro de forma exagerada, claro, otro adjetivo para describirle… exagerado. – No me importa si te molestas conmigo por ser un entrometido en tus cosas, pero yo … - hablaba rápido y parecía que no estaba ni siquiera respirando.

— Está abierto. – dijo Kai girando la computadora para que Yuriy pudiera verla, después se puso de pie y caminó lejos en la habitación, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, el pelirrojo leería cosas que pensó que ya sabía y por ello aquella lejanía, sin embargo Kai pensaba que el pelirrojo quizás no estaba preparado para saber todo lo que iba a leer, pero ya nada importaba, si tanto era su deseo de saberlo… se lo cumpliría.

Yuriy miró confundido a Kai, parecía tranquilo a pesar de haberle confesado que estuvo buscando entre sus documentos, eso no era normal, algo tramaba, pero ahora no estaba para eso, necesitaba leer o se volvería loco, la curiosidad estaba matando hasta su capacidad de dormir más de dos horas seguidas sin despertarse pensando que ya consiguió abrir el documento y estaba en blanco.

Se sentó frente a la pantalla de la portátil y comenzó su lectura.

_**Junio/2010**_

_Yuriy, puedes repetirme una y otra vez que no te conozco de verdad, pero en realidad creo que conozco más de ti de lo que puedes esperar. _

_Puedo describirte en tres palabras: vanidoso, terco y curioso. _

_¿Hay algo que me haya faltado? Yo creo que no._

_Hace ya algún tiempo tengo cierto tipo de sentimientos extraños cuando estoy contigo, o incluso cuando pienso en ti. No puedo asegurar del todo qué es en realidad, si es amor o ¿Algo parecido tal vez? _

_Quizás sólo me estoy confundiendo debido a la cercanía que hemos mantenido desde hace ya bastantes años, no puedo asegurar nada aún… Aunque me gustaría. _

_Desde hace muchos años tengo claras mis preferencias sexuales, así que no es eso lo que me incomoda, si no la situación en que me vería envuelto al aceptar de manera consciente que estoy sintiendo una atracción del tipo romántica hacia mi mejor amigo..._

_**Diciembre/2010**_

_Comencé éstas líneas quizás con la intención de poder desahogarme y sentir de algún modo que compartía lo que creía sentir por ti, nunca me propuse hacer un diario o algo parecido, simplemente dejé fluir lo que me inquietaba y aquí está el resultado a ello. _

_¿Qué me hizo volver a retomar este documento?_

_Simple, el hecho de que hoy me di cuenta que me gustas, que te quiero como más que mi mejor amigo y que estoy enamorado, el problema es que no estoy seguro de que un cabeza-hueca como tú pudiera entenderlo si se lo digo directamente, no es miedo a confesarme lo que tengo, tampoco inseguridad sobre si eres un hombre y yo también, tanto tú como yo tenemos claras nuestras preferencias así que no le veo mayor problema, pero... Siempre hay un pero..._

_Estoy casi seguro, -por no decir, completamente seguro- que lo que sientes por mí es un gran cariño, ya que compartimos una amistad muy cercana desde hace años, varios años ya, lo cual en mi caso me llevó a sentirme atraído por ti, sin embargo no pasó lo mismo contigo, y eso es algo que no puedo cambiar, tampoco me estoy poniendo en un plan emotivo en el que iré directamente a cortarme las venas porque no me correspondes, o que iré a beber alcohol de forma descontrolada y luego, ya estando borracho llegaré a tu casa y te reclamaré por lograr que me enamore de ti y tú no me hagas caso. _

_...No, nada de eso, estoy siendo una persona de lo más racional, sobre todo si consideramos lo que siento, ya que siendo francos, ¿A cuántas personas enamoradas se les puede conocer siendo 'racionales'?, si, la respuesta es ninguna pero siempre hay una excepción a toda regla. _

_No sé realmente qué hacer con estos sentimientos, tal vez si no los tomo en cuenta me dejen en paz, aunque hoy gracias a la despedida que tuvimos con Bryan en el aeropuerto, pude darme cuenta hasta donde llega mi amor por ti, si, llega hasta hacerme sentir los odiosos y nada deseables celos. _

_¡Los odio, y a ti también por lograr que sienta esto!_

_**Marzo/2011**_

_Estaba seguro que podía alardear sobre conocerte bien, aunque debo admitir que no tanto como para adivinar lo que puedes o no hacer._

_Sé que tu curiosidad puede llegar a niveles inimaginables si tienes una simple razón para que ello suceda, y yo te la di a propósito. Desde el momento en que tomaste prestada la computadora portátil de mi escritorio mientras yo estaba ocupado en otras cosas, me di cuenta que estuviste raro, era un cambio ligero en tu comportamiento, sin embargo, como ya he dicho te conozco bien y por ello resultó notorio para mí. _

_Pasó el tiempo y cierta ocasión tomaste nuevamente la laptop, pero para ello, yo había preparado una trampa para ti. Dejé este documento a la vista con tu nombre y le puse clave de acceso con toda la intención de hacerte pasar un mal momento por andar fisgoneando en mis cosas, ya que conozco la magnitud de tu curiosidad, para cuando leas esto significará que de una u otra manera te he confesado como me siento respecto a ti, así que los fragmentos anteriores no tienen porque ser borrados. _

_Lo único que me intriga es saber… ¿Qué habrás estado maquinando en tu misteriosa e incomprensible mente? _

_Una carpeta llena de fotografías tuyas… Eso fue lo primero que viste haciéndote reaccionar de manera extraña, ¿Cierto?_

_¡Por todos los dioses, Yuriy! Eres un completo idiota, o sencillamente actúas como tal. Sabes perfecto sobre mi afición a la fotografía y dado que eres la persona que siempre está a mi lado, con quien paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo y a quien vanidosamente le gusta ser fotografiado, nunca creí que al ver el folder en mi computadora con todas tus imágenes, te pondrías así._

_Por otro lado… ¿Un documento con tu nombre, que tiene clave de acceso? _

_¡Vamos, me merezco una felicitación por lo menos! _

_Primero por darme cuenta que actuaste extraño luego de ver tus fotografías –y también por adivinar por qué fue- _

_Después, por mi ingenioso y nada esperado documento que apareció en el escritorio de la laptop así sin más ni más… _

_¿En verdad nunca sospechaste nada?, ¡Me sorprende! _

_No estoy del todo seguro qué es lo que te detuvo de preguntarme sobre el contenido, pero creo imaginar que no querías quedar como un entrometido. Lo siento, muy tarde._

_De cualquier modo, esto me hace saber qué tanto puedo llegar a conocerte, y en verdad no sé si asustarme o sentirme contento del inesperado resultado. Ya que deberás admitir que es bastante lo que te conozco. _

_**Mayo/2011**_

_Todo parece indicar que lograste abrir el documento y no lo tomaste bien, pero ya no importa sabes. _

_Estas dos semanas que has estado evadiéndome con tontas excusas que ni tú eres capaz de creer, confirmé total y completamente lo enamorado que estoy de ti, no me importa si ya lo sabías, o no, si leíste antes el documento o no, al final lo único que quiero es que sepas cuánto te amo y lo mal que me has hecho sentir estos días en que no quieres darme la cara y ni siquiera sé por qué, pero me has mandado un mensaje diciendo que quieres hablar conmigo, esperaré inquieto tu llegada… _

…_Muy inquieto. _

_Pase lo que pase Yuriy, yo te amo y eso no lo vas a cambiar. ¡Y hazle como puedas! _

_Tampoco es como si yo hubiera querido sentirlo sabes… esto es algo que ni siquiera yo mismo pedí, así que no vengas a juzgarme porque… ¡Bah! _

_¿Qué tan ridículo es el hecho de que esté discutiendo contigo a través de un documento cuando aún no llegas? Es más, ni siquiera me has dicho cuál es el motivo por el que te alejaste y ahora resulta que yo estoy confesándome y despidiéndome de ti por medio de este documento… ¡Vaya que el amor te idiotiza!_

_¡Te culpo a ti, Yuriy Ivanov por hacer que me enamore como loco de ti! _

_¡Por ser un completo imbécil al que no puedo sacar de mi mente! _

_¡Porque eres esa persona que ha estado ahí conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, y a quien yo quiero a mi lado! _

_Pero qué tontería… si supieras lo sencilla que es la clave hasta tú morirías de la risa, es tu fecha de cumpleaños idiota, ¿Nunca se te ocurrió algo tan obvio? _

_Siendo un documento que lleva tu nombre, supongo que la clave de acceso debería ser algo relacionado contigo, no conmigo, si intentaste con mi cumpleaños, mi apellido, el apodo que me pusieron mis padres cuando era pequeño, y hasta con la fecha de aniversario fúnebre de mis padres… ¡Te equivocaste! _

_Pero qué rayos… ya pasé de la alegría a la nostalgia y de vuelta a la risa… esta espera me está volviendo loco y sólo tú eres el causante, te vuelvo a culpar a ti, tonto Ivanov por todo esto… _

_Llegaste, ahora por fin sabrás lo que dice esto. ¡Te amo!_

Los ojos de Yuriy estaban abiertos y un poco húmedos ante lo que había leído, Kai estaba ansioso, sólo fueron un par de minutos pero para él parecieron horas, se sentó en su cama y esperó paciente, una vez el pelirrojo leyó, cerró la computadora y se puso de pie sin decir una palabra. Kai estaba a la expectativa.

— Eres un cursi sin remedio y un idiota por hacerme esto. – dijo Ivanov, girando a verle mientras caminaba en dirección a Kai.

— Lo dice quien está llorando por lo que leyó. – puntualizó mirándole.

— ¡No estoy llorando! – se defendió llegando hasta Kai, se sentó a su lado y colocó su mano en el muslo del otro. – Eres un idiota y lo sabes. – repitió fingiendo molestia. – duré días sin dormir bien a causa de la curiosidad y todo era una estúpida broma tuya… ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó burlándose de sí mismo.

Kai sintió un ligero alivio de que no estuvieran tocando el tema de su confesión, lo cual significaba una sola cosa, a Yuriy no le incomodaba, pero tampoco le correspondía.

— Estos últimos días me sentí no sólo lleno de curiosidad… - cuando Yuriy comenzó a hablar, su tono se tornó más serio, parecía pensar lo que iba a decir. – me sentí confundido y a la vez asustado, creo que conoces la sensación. Fue por eso que me alejé de ti para aclarar lo que sentía. – la mirada de Yuriy estaba sobre el suelo, aún con su mano sobre el muslo del otro. – siempre he sentido un cariño enorme y especial por ti, pero a raíz de que comenzó todo esto de mi insaciable curiosidad por saber sobre el documento, comencé a estar más cerca de ti, pensaba en ti aún cuando no estaba a tu lado y eso me llevó inevitablemente a caer enamorado como un loco de ti…

— Eres un loco. – afirmó Kai interrumpiendo la confesión, tomando la mano del otro entre la suya, sonriendo. Yuriy le miró directo a los ojos y una sonrisa suave se dibujó también en sus labios.

— Idiota. – recalcó Yuriy. – Eso eres… un idiota.

— Y aún así me amas. Lo cual te convierte a ti en… - dejó la frase sin concluir para tomar los labios del otro entre los suyos, un beso suave que se convirtió en uno ardiente y necesitado, Yuriy dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la cama siendo atrapado por Kai entre el colchón y aquel cuerpo que ahora toqueteaba.

— Merecías que te rechazara por hacerme pasar todo esto. – dijo Yuriy cortando el beso, aún acariciando el estómago de Kai bajo la ropa, sintiendo el cuerpo de su amigo sobre él.

— ¿Me vas a negar que fue una gran idea? – preguntó divertido acomodándose junto a Yuriy, manteniendo su cercanía con su cuerpo.

…Todo parecía que la curiosidad de Yuriy no sólo le había robado el sueño y la cordura por algunos meses, si no que al final terminó volviéndoles más cercanos de lo que ya eran. Mucho más cercanos...

«**Фшαяї**»

—¤Žhёиα HîK¤—

"Una de las principales enfermedades del hombre es su inquieta curiosidad por conocer lo que no puede llegar a saber."  
«Blaise Pascal»

Bueno, después de mucho tiempo sin andar por estos lares, vuelvo con algo no tan bueno como debería, pero es algo que se me ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, es un escrito que me encontré entre tantos que tengo donde comienzo ideas y no las termino, lo leí, y decidí darle un final… Así que aquí les dejo un aporte más para el Yuriy & Kai.

_«De antemano agradezco por leer y también por tu comentario»_


End file.
